


"You scared the shit out of me"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [28]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"You scared the shit out of me"

“You scared the _shit_ out of me.”

No chance of his battered face earning him sympathy points then.

“Sorry.”

Normally, it’s easy to apologise to Robin.

“You _really_ scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m _really_ sorry”.

“If I did that, you’d sack me”.

“Yeah, well…didn’t work the first time, did it?”

“Can I sack you, since I’m a partner?”

“ _Junior_ partner. You can try. Reckon it’s hard to enforce when I sleep over the office though.”

She falls quiet.

“Speak your mind” he instructs. He’d rather her raised voice than her silence.

“It’s just…you don’t have the monopoly on worry, you know?”


End file.
